


ג

by patchfire



Series: The Light of Festivity [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Canon Jewish Character, Gen, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: In dreidel, gimel (ג) means the player gets everything in the pot.Hanukkah 2013: Hanukkah By Puckerman.





	ג

It isn’t the LA Hanukkah he’d imagined the year before, but Puck guesses that cooking food in a common kitchen in a dorm is pretty close to an on-his-own Hanukkah, even if the first three nights of Hanukkah had been in Lima with various configurations of family members. 

Maybe that’s what feels momentous about the meal—it’s the first time Puck’s celebrated Hanukkah somewhere other than Lima. When Finn had tried to get Puck to sign up for summer or fall classes at U Lima, Puck had made the strong case that this was their chance to leave. They’d moved into the dorm at Kent State three months later, almost to the day. 

Still, dorm-kitchen-fourth-night-of-Hanukkah means that Puck had kept running up on things that he didn’t have, and the five candles on the menorah dance accusingly at him when he leans against the counter, potatoes washed but not peeled or grated. 

“I think I got everything!” Finn’s voice announces from behind at least three bags of groceries and a large box. 

“What is that?” Puck asks. “And did you find the cheesecloth?” 

“I found everything,” Finn says. He’s beaming as he sets down the box on the small table. “I, uh. This is a pressure cooker. My phone said that was the fastest way to cook brisket. Brisket’s what we always had, right?” 

There’s something a little shy in Finn’s voice, a little tentative, and Puck smiles more in response to that than anything else. Finn’s smile gets wider, and Puck’s glad there’s no one else in the tiny warm kitchen, watching them smile at each other while the candle flames dance. 

“Yeah,” Puck finally says, clearing his throat and nodding. “Brisket’s right. What do we have to do?” 

“I’ve got it,” Finn says. “Or at least I have instructions. Next year you can do one in the oven again.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Puck agrees as he nods. “I’ll start peeling the potatoes then.” 

“I even remembered the applesauce,” Finn says. “Too bad no one else is back yet to have some Hanukkah food with us.” Finn doesn’t actually sound sad, though, and Puck shakes his head. 

“We’ll just have to eat it all ourselves.” 

“Hanukkah By Puckerman,” Finn says. “It’s a thing.”


End file.
